


Musings on a Glass of Beer

by craterdweller



Series: Ordinary Moments of an Extraordinary Team [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell ponders his life over a glass of beer during a team get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings on a Glass of Beer

 

Cameron Mitchell twisted his mug of beer. It was either half-empty or half-full. A lot like his life, he supposed. Career-wise, the glass was definitely half-full. He led an elite team on missions that would astound even the best science fiction writers. And they were good people, his team. Dedicated, loyal, and definitely the best of the best. Over the past few years they had forged bonds stronger than any friendship and were more family then colleagues. Tonight they celebrated as if distant assignments and the passage of time had no bearing. So why was he sitting here alone contemplating his mug of beer?

He looked over to where the others were playing pool. The _George Hammond_ was in dry dock while it underwent an overhaul to its engines, which meant Colonel Samantha Carter was enjoying some rare downtime. As was one Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill who had beamed into the SGC from Washington via the _Hammond's_ transporters. Carter was subtly leaning against O'Neill as they watched Daniel Jackson, distracted by the flirtatious antics of Vala Mal Doran, miss an easy shot on the four ball. Mitchell laughed when a waitress serving the foursome a fresh pitcher of Guinness winked at O'Neill and then scampered off under Carter's glare. He missed having someone steady in his life.

Teal'c, the final member of the group, sat down beside him. "Cameron Mitchell, brooding does not become you."

"I'm not brooding, Teal'c. Tell me, do you see this glass as half-empty or half-full?"

"It is neither and both."

"What?"

But rather than expound on his answer, Teal'c having observed Mitchell unnoticed for several minutes asked, "Why do you long for something you cannot have, Cameron Mitchell? Her heart belongs to another."

"I'm not longing for a particular 'her', Teal'c. Besides, I'm happy for them."

"I see. Your discontent is in your current relationship status."

"Exactly, as in, it doesn't exist."

"I have never known you to lack for companionship when you desired."

"No, not companionship for a night or a week. I want something deeper."

"And you are wondering if you have missed your chance?"

Mitchell nodded.

"As you are not yet dead, then my answer would be that you have not. Perhaps you have not yet met the correct mate."

Mitchell downed the last dregs of his beer and considered the words of his friend. They were joined at the table by the other four. O'Neill filled Mitchell's glass from the pitcher of Guinness.

"Thank you, sir."

"Mitchell, lose the sir. I'm off duty. Besides, you should thank Daniel. He paid for it."

"It was Vala's fault. She distracted me."

"I'll say."

O'Neill's quip threw both women into another fit of giggles, causing the men to roll their eyes.

O'Neill stood and helped Carter with her coat. "I think we've had enough to drink for one night. I'm not as young as I used to be, ya know."

Carter smacked him none to gently on the arm. "Which is why that waitress was trying to flirt with you."

"Ow. Okay, we're going kids. Anyone else need a lift? Mitchell?"

"I'm fine."

Teal'c picked up Mitchell's keys off the table. "I will see that they all get home, O'Neill." He helped Mitchell to his feet and steadied him as they headed for the exit. "Did you conclude that the glass was half-empty or half-full?"

Mitchell considered the group's easy camaraderie. One day he would find that someone special, but for now, his life wasn't half bad. "Definitely, half-full."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal comment ficathon.
> 
> Prompt: Glass half-empty or half-full?


End file.
